memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Return of the Raza/Teaser
The Raza is being chased by a Xindi warship firing at it as the shields flicker around the ship, on the bridge sparks erupt and coolant vents as Captain Lin sits in the chair hanging onto the armrests and she presses the com on the armrest. Emily I need weapons now or we'll be dead Lin says as she spoke into the com. In the engine room Emily looks at the console read out. I'm trying to get the weapons systems back online but so far their not working the Xindi took out the relays, but I've been working on getting our faster than light engines back online Emily says as she spoke into the com. On the bridge Portia looks at Marcus at the pilot station. Prepare to engage our engines Portia says as she looks at him. Marcus nods and then the ship takes another hit and Portia looks at the viewer and sees the nebula. Take us into that nebula cloud Portia says as she looks at the viewer. The Raza zips into the nebula with the Xindi warship following right behind her into the nebula cloud and then a squad of Klingon warships decloak and fire onto the Xindi vessel and chase it off. On the bridge the crew are surprised that the Klingons would save them as Portia looks at Marcus. Set course for the Intrepid's patrol route along the border Portia says as she sat in the chair. Along the Klingon border the Intrepid is patrolling making sure the Xindi aren't posting a base on any of the planets. Captain's log stardate 53398.4. we are patrolling along the Klingon border making sure that the Xindi aren't placing any base on the planets. On the bridge Commander Ellis is in the Captain's chair looking over some padds an Ensign gave him and he gave them back to her as she walked away he rubs his temples. Man this is boring been on patrol for a week and no sign of Xindi outposts along the border Commander Ellis says as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. She looks at him. Starfleet wants to make sure that they're not trying to take the system over if they did they would be in striking distance of Deep Space K-7 and Kronos Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at him. Then Captain Kira walks onto the bridge and Commander Ellis looks at him as he gets up from the Captain's chair. Captain so far grid 989 has been swept no sign of Xindi outposts Commander Ellis says as he looks at him. Captain Kira looks at him. That's good says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis then sits in the command chair. Then Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Uh Captain sensors are picking up a vessel bearing 213 mark 151 she's right on top of us Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Typhuss gets up from the command chair but is beamed from the Intrepid. He beams onto the bridge of the Raza and Marcus and The Android have their weapons trained on him.